The Three Kingdoms
by dra2k4
Summary: On Doomsday, the barrier between imagination and reality is broken, throwing characters and locations from all kinds of sources into the real world. Within hours, The Bad Apple Incident sends the entire planet into conflict.


No one knows why it happened but everyone knows how it happened. On the 21st of December 2012, people and locations, seemingly from other dimensions, immediately appeared all over the planet. Within two hours, the entire world was aware of the phenomenon that had just taken place. With the intensive media coverage, Earth's natural residents realised that these newcomers were not unknown. In fact, many of them were already famous worldwide. For example, Harry Potter from the same named book series appeared in Hong Kong and Mr Fantastic from the _Fantastic Four_ comic series was found in Sydney. And then there were the locations as well. A tidal wave that hit Iceland was discovered to have been caused by the sudden appearance of an underwater city known as Rapture from the _Bioshock _video game series.

Needless to say, there was a lot of celebration around the world. Somehow, the barrier between imagination and reality had been shattered and Earth could now coexist with their own mental creations. After friendly questioning of several newcomers, it was apparent that they themselves did not know how they ended up in the real world.

However, politicians had other things on their mind. Many of these newcomers were potentially dangerous. Many, such as Louise Franoise le Blanc de la Vallire of the _Zero no Tsukaima_ anime series, could use magic. Many, such as Luke Skywalker from the _Star Wars_ film franchise, possessed vastly superior technology. Many, such as Arma from the _Recettear_video game, were not human at all. The vast majority could destroy a city with very little effort. So they were branded as dangerous.

The United States of America took the first step. They planned to put these newcomers in expensive celebrity accommodation to get on their good side, clearly aware that prison would fail at imprisoning them. The person they approached first was Hakurei Reimu of the _Touhou _video game series who had found herself in the city of New York, USA. Reimu rejected their proposal, insisting that she wanted to find her shrine that she managed in the world she came from. While she appreciated offers to search for the shrine in her place, she continued to refuse to move to the accommodation and prepared to fly out of the city. Suddenly, a nearby native human observer shouted out a so far undisclosed sentence as a joke. Within an hour, Reimu had single handedly annexed the entire country. The shouting of the single sentence would come to be called The Bad Apple Incident.

But it wasn't over. Over in Toronto, Canada, Hatsune Miku of the Vocaloid software line, quickly caught wind of Reimu's activity. Being an android, she had already established contact with her fellow android partners and knew their locations. She began the acquisition of land and sea, annexing any and all nations that she and her partners passed, in the name of protecting them from Reimu's wrath. However, Miku didn't not expect Reimu to have have so many powerful friends from her homeworld. Conflict between Vocaloids and their allies and Touhou and its allies erupted across the planet.

Offensives and retreats eventually formed a _de facto_ border between the two factions with many people, both native humans and other newcomers expecting the world to fall into two zones, one ruled by Reimu and the other by Miku. Which would have happened had a third faction not arisen.

Suzumiya Haruhi of the same named novel series, who had been in Rio de Janeiro, Brazil, had been watching the media coverage, her rational thoughts of logic and nature being shattered by the unnatural events. As a result, she had come to realise her godlike abilities and immediately attempted to put them to use.

A three-way world war began, with predictions that Haruhi would dominate the entire planet with her powers. Haruhi was in fact unable to gain the upper hand, unused to her newfound abilities and both the other factions being able to block her powers with their own skills, the Vocaloids' ability to create Sound Barriers and Reimu's ability to form the supposedly impenetrable Hakurei Barrier.

With Haruhi's sudden entrance into the conflict, both Miku and Reimu established their respective barriers across their currently owned territory in fear of Haruhi unleashing her full potential.

Within twenty four hours of the newcomers' sudden appearances, the world had been split between three territories, Miku's Yamaha Kingdom of the North, Reimu's Gensokyo of the Centre and Haruhi's North High Colony of the South. Native humans were usurped by beings that were never meant to exist.

Just because the fighting is over doesn't mean the war is. The borders of The Three Kingdoms meet in two locations, the Chūgoku region of Japan and Côte d'Ivoire where there is constant tension.

I live in Ebina, Japan, not far east from Chūgoku. This is North High territory but the northern, western and eastern skylines are dominated by the rainbow coloured Hakurei Barrier that stretches far into the sky. I have not disowned my creations. I do not want to. They do not seem to be concerned about my existence and sadly, I feel safer for that.

I just can't see the end.

Jun'ya Ota aka ZUN, former member of Team Shanghai Alice and creator of _Touhou_,  
>21st December 2013, one year on.<p> 


End file.
